Tan solo palabras
by Angela E. White
Summary: "¿Nunca te has preguntado como representar una frase en una situación? Solo algunas palabras: Draco también se pone celoso" Serie de refranes  y/o frases mostrando distintas situaciones. Dramione


_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de____**Harry Potter**__ son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.  
><em>_**Resumen:**____"¿Nunca te has preguntado como representar una frase en una situación? Solo les diré algo: Draco también se pone celoso" Serie de refranes y/o frases mostrando distintas situaciones. Dramione _

_**Tan solo palabras**_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Más vale pájaro en mano que ciento volando **_

No podía creerlo, era totalmente indiscutible, estaba completamente desesperada pensando en su extensa tortura mientras se agarraba su tripa y se mordía los labios con tal de no echar gritos; pero lo que más le intranquilizaba era ver la cara tranquila de su rubio marido que dormía plácidamente a un lado de ella, sin siquiera notar su molestia que parecía a punto de explotar.

Se sentó en la cama, comenzó a hacer puchero mientras se maldecía mentalmente por su incompetencia.

Definitivamente, debió haber dicho que "SI" cuando Draco le dijo que iba a comprar sus chocolates favoritos.

_¡Maldigo el chocolate!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Hasta que la muerte los separe **_

Hermione sonrió, de cierta manera le parecía divertido el ver entrar a su rubio marido por aquellas puertas del cielo, hacía mucho que no lo tenía tan cerca desde la vez que murió; mientras por otro lado suspiraba melancólicamente al ver que rápidamente ambos ya habían pasado al otro lado.

De repente, su mirada se encendió de manera traviesa.

Diviso a Ronald que era el más cercano, y sin previo aviso con su brazo derecho tomo rápidamente el brazo izquierdo de él, comenzando a jalarlo a la entrada; este extrañado pregunto con la mirada que era lo que ocurría, la castaña solamente sonrió de manera maliciosa mientras le pedía silencio para lo que venía.

Se acercaron al rubio, que este al verlos sus ojos se dirigieron a los brazos unidos de ambos, de sus ojos salían chispas muy alarmantes.

—Aléjate de ella.

—lo siento Draco—contesto de manera fría Hermione y mirándolo de forma traviesa— el trato era "hasta que la muerte nos separe"

Draco parecía que iría a explotar, y lanzando una mirada asesina paso por un lado de ambos chocando lo más fuerte que podía contra el pelirrojo, mientras ambos estallaban en carcajadas.

Esa broma le costaría caro.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Al ojo del amo engorda el caballo **_

No estaba solamente enojada, estaba furiosa, completamente encabronada; no podía creer que aquella simple tarea no haya podido ejercer su secretaria, y sobre todo al saber que la culpa era de Malfoy.

Y justamente al doblar la esquina de pasillo del ministerio, venia el principal provocador a sus problemas; el gran altanero y petulante rubio que tubo por enemigo, era el completo colmo que no podría comportarse en una simple entrevista. Aclaro su garganta y se tranquilizó mentalmente antes de encararlo.

— ¡Hey! Malfoy

Ninguna respuesta. 

—Malfoy… 

Nada. 

— ¡Joder, Malfoy! —grito exasperada haciendo que este se volteara con una mirada de sorpresa al no haber reparado en su presencia. 

Al no recibir respuesta continúo.

— ¿Es tan jodidamente difícil dejarte entrevistar por Caroline?—alzo una ceja al momento de lanzar la pregunta— ¡La dejaste más traumada que ver al ministro bailar ropa interior! ¿Qué diablos le dijiste o hiciste?

Malfoy levanto la ceja sin entender nada, incluso ignorando todo lo que dijo la castaña.

—La carta decía "se solicita su presencia para que Hermione Granger le realice una entrevista" —enfatizando sobre todo el nombre de la castaña.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones—se excusó mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—Entonces no tengo que darte explicaciones porque no se hizo la entrevista, para la próxima vez te encargas Tú misma de hacer tu trabajo y no estés mandado empollonas que solo van a babear a mi despacho.

Diciendo esto solo dio media vuelta y se marchó sin decir más, dejando a la castaña con la quijada abierta de indignación y perpleja.

Pero lo que no supo es que la otra semana al visitar el despacho de Malfoy, no solo termino en un revuelo de hojas de la entrevista planeada.

También encontraron los mil usos que tiene un escritorio en menos de una hora.  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.  
><em><strong>Más vale prevenir que lamentar <strong>_

— ¿No te parece un poco extraño?

— ¿De qué digan tus amigos, "nos vemos a tal lado" y resulta que encuentro a mi ex? —Menciono vagamente Hermione mientras tomaba de su cerveza de mantequilla—o que ambos nos hayamos equivocado de lugar, y "casualmente" nos encontramos.

— ¿no se supone que al inicio de nuestra relación, nuestros amigos eran los que estaban en contra?

—Créeme que me lo pregunto cada vez que hacen estas tonterías de volver a unirnos.

Ambos se encontraban en una mesa de un restaurante al que, antes de que terminaran, visitaban frecuentemente; mas sin embargo el estar de nuevo por aquellos lugares, solamente les provocaba un abrumador silencio que hacía que ambos se evitaran mirarse. Hermione suspiro, odiaba los silencios incómodos.

—Entonces, hagámoslo a su manera—menciono mientras sonreía de nuevo, dejando un poco desubicando al rubio—conversemos un rato, ya no tengo nada que hacer ¿y tú?

Este tardo un momento en digerir rápidamente las palabras de esta, le impresiono de cierta manera que fuera ella quien diera el brazo a torcer.

—Por mí no hay problema.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa sincera pero con una mezcla de ser traviesa, provocando un escalofrío a la chica, que rápidamente ignoro pensando que eran tonterías suyas.

Los segundos platicando se volvieron minutos, para después pasar horas sin dejar de hablar, el silencio incomodo se volvió a una amena charla, que al final termino en varias sonrisas.

Ambos salieron de aquel restaurante sin recordar porque rayos habían discutido esa vez —no era la primera vez que les pasaba— y sin rencores disfrutaron lo que les quedaba la tarde y parte de la noche.

Aunque seamos sinceros, todo esto fue planeado por aquel rubio; por un lado porque "casualmente" ya había terminado su trabajo cuando se suponía que siempre estaba ocupado y por qué tenía ya alquilada una habitación en un hotel de lujo, que es extraño tener una buena reservación sobre todo en épocas de julio.

Y para terminar, "descansaron" hasta el día siguiente, que solo Merlín sabe que cosas pasaron dentro.

Pero hubo un pequeño detalle a esta "inesperada" cita, al momento de llegar al hotel, inconscientemente Draco comenzó a escuchar una pequeña vocecilla que le decía "Te falta algo", empero este no hizo caso a las advertencias debido a tanta euforia por regresar con su novia.

Y no se equivocó su conciencia.

Nueve meses después ya era papá.

.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**En boca cerrada no entran moscas **_

_Clank, Clank, Clank._

La suela de los zapatos caros sonaban por aquella vacía habitación, el chico daba vueltas en círculos sin parar.

Una característica que siempre portaban los Malfoy era la poca paciencia de los eventos, citas o situaciones. Y esta vez por tan solo cinco minutos, treinta segundos y veinticuatro milésimas de segundo—era muy minucioso con el tiempo—, ya estaba lo suficiente cabreado como para asesinar al primer mocoso que se le pusiera enfrente y abriera la boca.

El abrirse la puerta hizo que interrumpiera sus previos pensamientos de asesinato, haciendo que todo el coraje se pasara a la persona que acaba de entrar, ni más ni menos su compañera de tareas que debió haber llegado hace seis minutos sin contar aparte de que él se había tomado la molestia de traer los libros que ella pidió.

—Llegas jodidamente tarde

Hermione sin prestarle atención, paso por un lado de este y se fue directo al escritorio de esa aula de clases abandonada, ignorando todos los gritos, insultos y maleficios que le estaba brindado la boca del chico, llegando a la mesa comenzó a sacar de su bolsa varios libros gruesos y extraños. Malfoy al ver que no le hacía caso, opto por callarse y tranquilizarse.

—Bien, si ya terminaste. Seguiremos con el trabajo—pauso por un momento— solo resume de esta página hasta el final del tema para que te puedas largar.

Si bien el blondo ya había pasado de coraje a tranquilidad, su cara había rompió el record de volver a pasar a coraje en tan pocos segundos.

—A mi no me vienes con tus estupideces de niña mojigata-mandona.

Draco se levanto molesto de la silla todavía gritando, Granger siendo maestra en el arte de la ignorar gente, solo continuo con el ensayo. Malfoy furioso al ver que no podía provocarla, pateo la mesa, haciendo que cayeran algunos libros junto con la bolsa de ella.

Hermione al ver sus cosas tiradas, rápidamente se apresuro a recogerlas del suelo despertando la curiosidad del blondo; Draco estiro un poco el cuello para ver mejor que era lo que la chica quería ocultar. Alcanzo a distinguir una caja de chocolates caseros maltratada.

Bingo.

—Vaya, Vaya— comenzó decir mientras rodeaba la mesa— ¿No me digas que esos chocolates eran para Weasley por San Valentín?

A pesar de que la chica se tenso al escuchar aquellas palabras, fingió desinterés ante lo dicho.

—La gran mojigata regalando chocolates a un pobretón—tarareo el chico con sonrisa de satisfacción—y dime, vivirán arrimados en la pocilga Weasley o ¿Vivirán en cajas de cartón?

La chica no dio respuesta, se levanto del suelo con su bolsa mientras la acomodaba, mientras se dirigía a los pies de Malfoy a juntar los otros libros que tumbo.

—Oh! Lo olvidaba, si con el cerebro de él solo alcanzaría…

¡Plaf!

El sonido sordo de una bofetada en la mejilla del chico, fue lo único capaz de cerrar la bocaza que tenia.

_Draco Malfoy aprendió muy bien la lección._

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Camarón que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente **_

Por primera vez en la vida deseaba deshacerse de su apellido para escapar de aquella tortura y no asistir a dicho evento.

Odiaba por completo los bailes que se hacían a tradición, y no podía creer que en Hogwarts se hiciera uno, el de los tres magos.

Tenía suficiente y le bastaba con los que a cada año se celebraban en su gran misión, donde tenía que vestir de las ropas más finas y elegantes—algo que no le molestaba— y la tortura estar parado hablando con grandes personalidades y bailando hasta que los pies se le acalambraran.

En conclusión odiaba el baile desde su mechón rubio más largo hasta la punta de los pies.

Tanto así que ni se molestó en buscar pareja y el mero día del baile solo se agarró a la primera que se le cruzo por enfrente.

_Gran error._

Giro su cabeza a la derecha su compañera Pansy Parkinson, que —para su mala suerte— alardeaba peor que Ernie Macmillian en tiempos de exámenes, odiaba aquella voz chillona de su amiga que no paraba de abrir y cerrar la boca presumiendo su vestido o hablando mal cada uno de los trajes o vestidos que los demás usaban.

Estaba lleno de mierda hasta la coronilla.

—es muy hermosa.

El Rubio escucho claramente como alguien susurro, al mismo tiempo que como la voz de Potter se atragantaba de las palabras que iba a decir y se quedaba callado, por inercia busco rápidamente la coronilla negra de su némesis pero se topó con una mirada almendrada, que rápidamente reconoció.

"_Granger"  
><em>  
>Sonrió vagamente, listo para dirigir un par de insultos y provocar un poco de revuelo antes del baile, pero al momento de abrir la boca y dirigir su mirada a la mejor amiga de cara rajada, las palabras se atascaron en su garganta y sus ojos se dilataron un momento para luego tragar en seco.<p>

_Por la santa Morgana y Merlín._

No vio el acostumbrado nido de pájaros que deambulaba cada mañana por las mesas de Gryffindor, ni las grandes ropas que colgaban de aquel cuerpo flacuchento, ni siquiera la ya acostumbrada sonrisa de castor que siempre se veía con cada puntos que recibía su casa o la espalda encorvada al cargar tantos libros que pudieran caber en una diminuta mochila.

No, nada de eso. 

Estaba completamente distinta, el cabello liso y brillante, lo llevaba recogido por detrás en un elegante moño, su vestido de una tela añil vaporosa con sus hombros al descubierto donde se notaban bronceados con algunas pecas, el porte que traía no era el de siempre —o tal vez fuera simplemente la ausencia de tantos libros que solía cargar—, con una sonrisa tímida donde se notaban sus incisivos de menor tamaño, y con un escote que… Draco aparto la mirada para ya no pensar lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

De la sorpresa paso al coraje, un profundo odio que potentemente se prolongo al notar como Víctor Krum se acercaba y tomaba a la castaña por la mano; su acompañante.

Inconscientemente apretó muy fuerte su mano sin recordar que todavía sostenía a una sorprendida Parkinson —que también observaba a Granger—, y esta chillo de dolor, mas no grito por no provocar escándalo, y bajando la voz se dirigió al Rubio, susurrando que le hacía daño, a lo que este solo aflojo el agarre mas no quito su mirada de la castaña que seguía sonriendo vergonzosamente.

No podía creer lo que había debajo de tantos libros y ropas holgadas.

—Maldito Krum

Ya no vería jamás a Hermione Granger como la mojigata de biblioteca.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Después de… cinco años (¡Vaya cuanto tiempo!) Por fin, escribo –más bien subo a internet_—_ un fanfiction Dramione. _

_¡No puedo creer cuanto tiempo ha pasado!_

_Cuando era una maldita mocosa que accidentalmente leyó por curiosidad a esta pareja, y termine completamente perdida por esta, dos años después mi primer intento de Dramione que termino un desastre, y heme aquí, al fin subiendo un pequeño proyecto que hice._

_Le tengo un enorme cariño a esta pareja, sobre todo, porque gracias a esta –Y a Harry Potter claro- conocí este gran mundo de los fanfiction, hasta que hoy en día es parte de mi vida cotidiana –claro cuánto tengo tiempo y no me come la escuela. :D_

_Siempre tuve problemas de subir una historia, porque cada vez que la comenzaba me daba cuenta que alguien mas ya había escrito casi con las mismas ideas. De hecho tengo algunas pequeñas guardadas en la computadora, pero sin terminar._

_¡Duh! Espero y les haya gustado este pequeño,… detalle. _

_De hecho, son en total seis, que sin se dan cuenta, el primero cuenta con cien palabras, el segundo con doscientas, tercero con trescientas y así sucesivamente. La idea eran diez pero mi imaginación ya no dio para mas :(. _

_Tal vez algún día nos volvamos a leer (?)_

_Saludos._


End file.
